Chimera
by FireicePheonix
Summary: Jack is badly injured, and Rachet makes a new form of energon. Pheonix and Nitro make chaos unavoidable.
1. Chapter 1

Chimera Chapter 1

**Author Note: This story is just random purposes, but I'd happily take any compliments and helpful criticism. The story will be pretty high rating as I'm making this very violent and explicit. THIS WILL BE A YAOI, YURI AND STRAIGHT. DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ. **

**Disclaimer: TFP does not belong to me. Pheonix belongs to me as does plot. Nitro belongs to a good friend of mine on deviantart. **

**ENJOY**

Jack and Arcee crouched behind a rock atop a cliff, looking down at the barren wasteland below. Bumblebee and Rafael crouched behind a boulder at the base of the cliff, hiding from the advancing Decepticons. Jack looked form the 'Cons, to Bee and Raf, then finally to his partner.

"What do we do?" he asked, worried for his friends. His partner turned and looked at him, blue-pink optics narrowing slightly.

"What do you mean 'we'?" she asked, an eyebrow arching. "Your staying here, I'm gonna go down and kick son 'Con butt."

Without waiting for a response, Arcee went into vehicle-mode and raced down the cliff.

Jack watched her go, growling in frustration. He kicked the dirt over the cliff face. He walked forwards and yelped when a large, metal hand scraped along the ground in front of him. He stared, wide eyed, as a large, metal face raised above the edge, red eyes gleam with a tint of green. He turned and ran along the path, down the cliff, loud, heavy footsteps echoing behind him. He ran into a dark tunnel, hoping to get away from the Cybertronian behind him. The tunnel opened up to a big, warm cavern, the walls glistening, reflecting the light from a hole in the top. He turned and stared at the opening, breathing heavily and backing towards the back wall. Red eyes gleamed from the gloom, getting brighter with each step. A loud, guttural laugh rebounded of the walls and almost deafened the organic. "Well, well, well...look what we have here? A little, human boy." Soundwave's face appeared from the darkness surrounding him like a cloak. "This will be fun."

He advanced and as the claw-like hands peirced his flesh, Jack let out a scream.

As Arcee and Bumblebee decapitated the last of the drones, a scream pierced through their audio-recievers, pounding against their helms. Raf jumped and ran towards the scout. "What was that?" he whimpered. Bee and Arcee looked at one another, then towards the cliff. Arcee's optics widened. "Jack's up there!" She transformed into vehicle-mode, Bumblebee and Raf right behind her. They raced up to the top of the cliff, dirt billowing up behind them. Arcee screamed as she got to the top. Jack was nowhere to be found. Claw-like marks in the dirt just made everything worse. Something screamed again, quieter than the last, but just as stong. The Autobots raced towards the noise, noticing a large tunnel. They raced along the tunnel, Arcee pulling ahead as light seeped in from a cave. She screamed and collapsed on the floor, Bumblebee frozen on the spot and Raf throwing up. Jack's blood caked face turned to face them, blood flowing out of his mouth. Soundwave stood and grinned maniacly at the terror-stricken trio, Jack groaning as his right arm tried to put his chest back together. His left arm lay at his side, twitching slightly. Blood pooled in a hole where his left eye used to be. He groaned and weeped slightly. "A...arcee...R...raaaf...Beeee..."

Arcee saw red and screamed at Soundwave, blue optics taking on a red hue. Her anger got the better of her and she ran at the Decepticon, guns directly trained on his chest. She shot Soundwave twice in the chest, causing him to back away slightly. He stared at her, then at his chest, confusion written across his face. Bumblebee snapped out of his terror and ran towards Arcee, grabbing her arms. He told Ratchet to lock onto their cooridinates and open a groundbridge. He turned to Arcee and toild her to pick up Jack. The green-blue portal opened, a welcome sight to the panic-stricken trio. They ran towards the portal, and into the base where their anxious friends waited.

Arcee paced back and forwards along the hallway outside of the med-bay. Jack had been in there with Ratchet for 2 hours, and her mind continued to give her bad ideas about what happened. She was just about to knock on the door when it was thrown open, revealing a tired and very sick-looking Ratchet. She stared at him and he sighed. "His vitals are normal now. He will survive this ordeal." he smiled tiredly at the femme. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get some rest." he tuned and walked down the hallway, sleep occupying his thought processor. Arcee watched him go, then turned towards the door. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The blue femme walked into the room and fell to the floor when she saw Jack with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. She reached up the wall and switched on the light. Pools of yellow spilled across the floor, bathing the room in artifical light. She gasped at the boy lying on the medical trolley. Jack's hair wasn't black, but a cyan-blue colour. It was longer and covered his face slightly. His chest and left arm were made out of metal, its blue background and green and purple smoke-trails shimmered in the light. Both his eyes were closed, the hole covered by his eyelids. "Arcee?" Jack whispered quietly. His eyes opened. One eye was human and green, the other, a purple optic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chimera

Chapter 2

Author Note:

**Hey guys! Did you enjoy the last chapter? Good. Thanks for all of yer reviews I really appreciate it. The stuff in bold during this chapter are actually telepathic stuff between Pheonix and Megatron. Just thought you should know. Also, this chapter is set a few weeks after the accident. Thought you should know. Anyway, enjoy!**

Megatron groaned as his helm connected with the keyboard. It had been two weeks since Prime had contacted him, demanding to cease the warfare, as one of their precious Humans was fatally injured. He had agreed after some negotiations. But there was one thing Megatron wished would go away. Boredom. Yes, the almighty Megatron, destroyer of worlds, was bored. He longed for a fight, or even a peaceful argument. **Ye fucking right**. Megatron's head shot up at the sound of the voice. "Who's there?" he called out. The voice sniggered.** I'm reading your mind doofus**. Megatron groaned again. _Great, I've gone fragging insane._

**Oh, don't worry**, the voice taunted, **you're not insane. Yet**. Megatron stared into the shadows, hoping to catch a glimpse of the speaker. Red eyes gleamed back at him, but they weren't optics. They were human eyes. A metal whip snaked out from the shadows, its tip glinting in the purple light. Megatron gulped. The figure sniggered and walked out of the shadows. Megatron's optics widened. The techno-organic was human, but with a few...extras. The human male's eyes were red with neon blue pupils, his hair black, red and blue. The metal whip was in actual fact a tail, protruding from just under the Techno's top. "Now, me and a friend have a question for you." it grinned. Megatron was still in shock. "Offer the Autobots shelter. On the nemesis."

-You're all awesome-

Megatron stared at a shocked Prime, his outside-self calm and collected, while is inner-self was making random chibi faces and full-blown rants. "That's very...kind of you, but I don't know if I can accept, unless you tell me why."

Megatron groaned. He really didn't want Optimus to find out his weakness. "Uh...Airachnid wants Soundwave back, but as you said last time, you won't let him leave your sight and he won't let Jack or Bumblebee out of his sight."

Optimus nodded slowly, deep in thought. He sighed and looked back at the leader of the Decepticons. "As you wish. We will come by tomorrow. Make the necessary preparations."

And with that, the leader of the Autobots signed of, allowing Megatron to storm off to find his crew.

-Megatron is angry o_O-

He found Knock-out first, which he was happy for. He didn't want to hear Air's fan-girl screams or Starscream's bitch-fits. He walked into the med-bay, his angry fuelling his hate towards the doctor's favourite room. "Knock-out." he growled. The doctor jumped and turned. "Oh lord Megat-" he yelped when a large claw-like hand banged his desk. "Tomorrow," Megatron snarled. "the Autobots shall be staying. You," he pointed a clawed finger at Knock-out, "will share your room with Ratchet." Knock-out's mouth fell and his optics widened.

"But," he cried," why? I can't...Please Lord Megatron!"

"Shut up and do as I say, or Starscream starts dancing!" Megatron bellowed. Knock-out nodded furiously, trying his best not to cry at the horrid image of a dancing Starscream. "As you wish, Lord Megatron."

-Poor Knockout-

Megatron staggered into his quarters, his hand rubbing his face. God, he thought, I'm so tired. And I still don't know where Prime will stay! He snarled and fell onto his bed, curses spewing from his mouth. "You know," a voice sniggered, making Megatron freeze, not wanting to turn. He knew those red eyes were glaring into his back. "Prime could always just stay in here. With you."

Megatron finally turned and glared at the child techno-organic. The boy grinned, fangs protruding out of his mouth. Megatron gulped and shook his head. The boys' eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'no'?"

Megatron gulped again, refusing to answer. The boy smiled and walked towards him, metal tail coiling around his waist. "Fine, but you won't have to deal with me. You'll have to deal with my friend. And she's not in a good mood right now."

Megatron swallowed, and sighed, choosing not to tempt fate. "Fine. Prime can stay in here." Megatron then stared at the boy. "Who are you?"

The boy grinned. "My name is irrelevant. But you can call me Pheonix. I'm one of the three human techno-organics in the entire galaxy."

-LOL Pheonix is a dick at the beginning sorry-

Megatron frowned as he watched the autobots walked aboard the Nemesis, Soundwave and Starscream on either side. Optimus stared at him and sighed. "Jack." he called over his shoulder. A mop of blue hair came forward, antennas identical to Optimus' where his ears should be. A visor was attached to both, covering his mouth. One of his eyes, an optic, was a dark purple, the other, a human eye, a neon green. His chest and left arm was blue metal, with patterns of green and purple smoke. The Decepticons stared wide-eyed. "This is Jack. A human Techno-organic with a new form of energon. A mixture of Synthen, Pure Energon and Dark energon. It is called Chimera."

Author Note: Hope you like! I know its short. Please reveiw and I'm wanting to do another story so PM if ya have request for anything. It doesn't have to be TFP, ok?


	3. Chapter 3

Chimera Chapter 3

Author Note: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, i'm writing this in my classes! I'm going to try and make this chapter longer, but I have slight writers' block. D: This chapter will be set differently to the others. It'll be different pairings each line break thing…if ya know what I mean and this chapter is just giving you a peek at how it begins. Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes, I has no beta! And I can't spell for shit. Anyway, enjoy!

WARNING:CONTAINS YAOI SO SUCK IT UP! DON'T READ IF YOU'RE HORRIFIFED BUT DO NOT FUCKING MOAN AT ME! we good now? I dont own TFP. OCs go to their respective owners. I hate doing this.

Knockout and Ratchet-the joy-

Knockout hit his helm off of the desk in front of him for the fifth time today. The doctor was really annoyed. And really freaked out. It had been three weeks since the Autobots had moved in with them and already strange things had happened. Each Autobot had a decepticon roommate, well except Jack and Bumblebee and Airachnid and Soundwave. Knockout sighed, wondering what he did to deserve this. The door to his room swung open and a tired looking Ratchet walked in, cursing quietly at a handheld device. Knockout raised a thin eyebrow and grinned evilly. He was bored and by primus he wanted to entertain himself. So, Ratchet became is confused prey. He leaned back in his chair and smirked at the Autobot Doctor. "So, Ratchet..." he drawled, making the elder doctor freeze and slowly turn to look at the younger. His blue optics narrowed and he started to walk out of the room, mumbling about trying to find a quiet place. The younger doctor's face dropped at the prospect of losing his only source of entertainment. But, what he did next surprised him and his prey. He threw himself from his chair and wrapped his arms around Ratchet's waist, making the doctor lose his balance and fall flat on his face. Ratchet looked behind him at the red doctor. Knockout stared at the elder cybertronian and made a small nose in the back of his throat. He looked down and, noticing their position, jumped to his feet and turned away from Ratchet, allowing the elder to push himself up off of the floor. The silence that ensued was, to say the least, uncomfortable. "Uh..." both cybertronians started at the same time. They closed their mouths but opened them again until they were cut of by a sigh. They turned and saw a young boy, his eyes closed, a tail swishing about slowly. "You two have so much tension, damn it!" The boy snapped and his eyes opened, revealing twin red globes. He grinned, sharp canines protruding from his upperlip. "You need to get laid. Both of you." he laughed at the cybertronians horrified faces. The boy stood and walked towards the door. "Oh yea, I'm Pheonix by the way." with that he walked out the door and locked it. That is how both cybertronians died...I'm kidding, they stared at the door and shouted curses at it, hoping it would open. "Pfft," Pheonix sniggered. "Let's see how long it takes until they bond." He walked away, the two cybertronians still banging on the door.

Starscream and Arcee-Yes, I did write it-

Arcee kicked the metal wall with force, denting the wall of the Nemisis. She yelled and attacked again. She hated it here. All the Decepticon mechs looked at her longingly, a lustfull hunger in their optcs. Except Jack, Bee and Soundwave and the rest of the Autobots. She attacked the wall with more force, causing it to buckle. "Frag..." she muttered. Optimus was going to kill her now.

"Oh, dear Arcee." a voice tutted behind her. "What have you been doing?" the sentence dripped with lustful venom. Her blue optics narrowed. Starscream. The Decepticon commander grinned.

"What do you want?" she spat, hatred filling her as she stared at the sorry excuse for a soldier. Starscream tutted again.

"Now, now Arcee. Wouldn't want to get locked up now, would you?" he hummed and grinned as the femme's face froze in shock. She narrowed her optics again and growled. Starscream ignored it and continued, "Anyway, I just wanted to see how my pet was doing." he grinned as Arcee's arms shot up to the bright pink, metal collar on her neck. "Now," he grinned, "Bedtime."

The one none of you have been waiting for-OPTIMUS AND MEGATRON-

Optimus sighed and wandered around the Nemisis, looking for Jack. Megatron wanted to see him. He frowned as he thought of the other Cybertronian. Megatron had mellowed slightly since the Autobots came, only threatening every so often. Optimus liked him like this. Liked him alot...Optimus jolted to a stop. Wait, what? Optimus' optics widened. I sound like a, in Miko's words, hormonal teenager. Optimus started walking again, deep in thought. So deep in fact, he didn't watch were he was going. And who did he bump into? Why, the Decepticon lord himself. Major plot twist! Not really, you all saw it coming. Megatron looked down at the Autobot leader, a sly smirk slowly taking shape. He looked up at the sound of running feet and saw three smallish shapes coming towards them from his right. He felt Optimus move backwards, shocked at what happened, probably. Megatron wrapped his arms around Optimus' waist and pulled him towards his chest, the three sparklings rushing past, fear twisting their faces. Optimus looked up, his blue optics wide in confusion. He looks like a sparkling. Megatron thought. It's slightly cute. Megatron rolled his optics. He looked back at Optimus and reluctantly released him. "Hurry and bring me Jack, Prime." The older cybertronian turned and started walking away. He looked over his shoulder at Optimus. "And try not to walk into anyone else, Optimus."

Optimus blinked. "The frag?"

-This ones for you Nitro!-Airachnid and Soundwave-

The room was filled with the passionate cries and muffled moans that could only have ever been Airachnid and Soundwave bumping mehanical uglies.

It started as Soundwave himself walked in, barely glancing at the spider sharpening her talons on his berth- neither of them had complained too much when Megatron had assigned Airachnid to sleep in his quarters upon her re-arrival into the Decepticons- with stress sparking in his circuits. His visor did the most of hiding his daily frustration at all the idiots aboard the Nemesis that he had to work with, but the moment his pedes stepped into the boundaries of his room it was all he could do not to collapse next to her.

Not now though. He had better things to do with his endless irritation than sleep it away.

But, like all good things, it came to an end when three unmistakable voices entered the room.

"Jack, how can you be so naive?" Pheonix stated. Bumblebee made a noise of agreement. "It's not that bad."

"Shut up, Pheonix!" Jack's face was flushed red. All three boys stopped when the first moan sounded.

Airachnid's wilted eyes suddenly widened at the sight of the two techno-organics and bot gaping at her straddling Soundwave, spike buried in the recesses of her valve and servos held taught above her head by chains from the ceiling. She could only splutter in shock past her moans and the gag in her mouth, and the attempts she made to dislodge herself from on top of Soundwave were seen as only weak endeavours at providing more friction. Soundwave couldn't see Pheonix and Bee both frantically covering Jack's eyes from the sight of him being ridden by the spider, and he smirked sadistically at her wide eyes and frantic movements. Jack choose that exact moment to yell when he figured out what they were doing.

"OH MY FRAGGING GOD!"

Soundwave's optics widened and he looked over at the three mortified children. He growled and pressed a button, allowing Airachnid to move and get off of him as her shackles opened and she collapsed on him.

"Guys," Pheonix started.

"I think we should run." Jack finished, Bee nodding furiously in agreement. They looked at each other, then the two elder cybertronians. Airachnid looked up at then, furious and embarressed at what they caught her doing.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screeched. The three males screamed and turned, running back out the door, a giant spider chasing after them with barely enough time to close her interface panel. Soundwave leaned back, grinning to himself. It was good while it lasted.

Bee and Jack-Cause you know, why not?-

Bumblebee dived down the stairs, grabbing Jack's mechanical arm as he went. Pheonix yelled, "Adious, fuckers!" and ran straight through a black portal, his tail accidentally hitting Bee. Bee yelped but continued to run, Airachnid screeching behind them. Jack closed his human eye, his spark hammering against his chest. "Bee," he whimpered, "she's gonna kill us!"

Bee made a hushing noise and ran into their room. He locked the door and lay Jack down on his bed. Jack was shaking, refusing to let go of Bee's servo. Bee rolled his optics and climbed in beside Jack. She couldn't get in, so why was Jack freaking out? Bee made the hushing noise again as Jack's breathing picked up again. He started humming a quiet tune his 'Family' used to sing to him. Jack slowly started to calm down, his breathing evening out and his eye fluttered open and he looked up at Bumblebee. He smiled and yawned, his eye showing that slumber beckoned him. "Thanks, Bee..." he mumbled, sleep cloaking him. Bee sighed and leaned backwards, resting his head against the wall. He shut down, allowing his body to recharge, thought of Jack floatingaround his processor.

Two hours later, the boys woke up to scraping metal. Jack yawned and stretched, his human shoulder making a satisfiying popping noise. Bee made a noise and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, dragging him back towards him. Jack smiled. Bee was very clingy in the morning. Jack nuzzled Bee's soft throat, his eyes closing. Wait, soft? Jack's eye snapped open. He shifted and looked at Bee's face. His longish hair was blonde with black streaks going through it, his mouth slightly parted. He shifted and a mechanical rustle came from behind him. Jack rolled Bee onto his side and his eyes widened. Bee had metal wings. A black portal opened and Pheonix stepped out, whistling quietly. He stopped when he noticed a human Bee with wings and a shocked Jack. Pheonix groaned. "She's going to kill me."

A/N: Sorry for the wait, guys! My writers' block lifted! But my head ended up getting filled with more stories. Anyway, I have a little question for ya. I don't know what to called techno-organic children. You know how Cybertronian kids are called Sparklings, yeah? Well I need a name for the techno kids. Put your ideas in the comments and I'll randomly pick one. If your idea gets picked, I'll put one of your OCs into it. By the way, this also helps with the fact that I need more characters. :') Anyway, I'll try and update as fast as I can, but I'll also be busy with my novels, "Release the Panic", "Psycho house" and eighteen more. :D Whatelse...Oh yes. NO FLAMES PLEASE and have fun reading!


End file.
